


Home

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a radio call comes in to a first responder, the first emotion they feel is a, perhaps slightly selfish, sense of relief that they don’t know the address. Before the deep preparative breath, there is the sigh, the gratefulness to any or all deities that it isn’t any of their loved ones.</p><p>The address: it was Singer Salvage, where Dean was currently working overtime. Cas’ heart was attempting to bust through his chest. His sternum ached and he was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

When a radio call comes in to a first responder, the first emotion they feel is a, perhaps slightly selfish, sense of relief that they don’t know the address. Before the deep preparative breath, there is the sigh, the gratefulness to any or all deities that it isn’t any of their loved ones.

Castiel was reading a novel, a copy of the Cat’s Cradle that Dean had given to him on a whim near their first anniversary. He was laying on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, which was parked in the hospital parking lot. His partner, Meg, was sucking on a tootsie pop and playing Tetris on her phone. She was slouched in the passenger seat of the cab, her feet propped up on the dash.

“We should probably get going soon, Clarence,” she yelled over her shoulder at Cas. He tilted his head back to look at her upside down. He grumbled and ignored her, going back to the island of San Lorenzo. Wind howled passed the open back doors. 

The radio crackled to life and both their heads snapped to attention, looking, pointlessly, at the machine.

The voice announced the case, male, mid-thirties, broken leg, bleeding out, the address. Cas knew that address. Meg sucked in her breath and slid to the drivers’ seat, twisting the ignition. She was in motion before Cas caught up to her, grabbing the doors and throwing himself into her vacated seat.

The address: it was Singer Salvage, where Dean was currently working overtime. Cas’ heart was attempting to bust through his chest. His sternum ached and he was terrified.  
Meg flipped on the sirens, pressing the accelerator, and ran through the first red. They were the first on scene but lights announced the arrival of a firetruck moments later.

Cas was out the double doors before Meg had stopped, his bag in his hand. The property was large and the garage was on the opposite side of the house but Castiel knew his way around. He knew the easiest way. He ran around the side of the building, jumping over some junker car parts. 

“One of the lifts malfunctioned. A ford pick up fell onto him. Crushing his hip,” Bobby said swiftly. It was worse than the dispatcher had said, Cas pushed past him and into the garage.

He hears Jo before he sees Dean. She’s cooing him and Dean is quietly telling her that he’s a grown man. Cas is on his knees by Dean’s legs before either mechanic notices him. 

There’s blood everywhere and some is already soaking into his slacks.

The truck was wheel-less and half suspended, the front bumper digging into Dean’s left leg and hip. 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was dry and weak. Jo was cradling Dean’s head against her thigh but he was smiling at Cas. “Fancy meeting you here.” A pang of both sorrow and fondness hit his gut at the words.

Meg entered his line of sight, kneeling on Dean’s other side. Their eyes met and she nodded. “AB,” Cas said as she pulled out the blood packets. He began to stem the bleeding, attempting to stop the flow. They needed the jaws of life.

He heard a small grunt and his eyes snapped to Dean. He was trying to sit up, his arm outstretched towards Cas. He stiffened. Dean’s fingers trailed up his chin, wrapping into the strands of his hair, palm pressing against his cheek bones. Cas tipped his head, his nose touching the heel of Dean’s hand. 

“Keep him still,” he said to Jo, turning back to the blood. Both bone and muscle was visible, Cas felt hollow and his stomach ached.

“Jo,” Dean whispered as Meg got the oxygen mask ready, his smile audible. “Could you tell Cas I love him?” Cas watched Jo wipe the sweat and hair from Dean’s forehead as Dean watched Cas.

The blood was slowing and Meg had gotten the mask and transfusion set up. They were both working on the wound, applying pressure and gauze. A neglected radio across the room was playing dead or alive and Castiel bit his lip. His chest was on fire and his head was full of cotton and his legs were asleep.

“Kid?” Cas felt a hand land on his shoulder. The fire captain, Victor, was the only fireman that Castiel had ever spoken with. “I’ve been calling your name. We need to get the jaws into the hood of this truck so you all need to stand back.”

Castiel looked back at the small group, Meg had already reversed away and Jo was catching his eye. They locked their gazes and Jo nodded towards Dean’s head. He began moving to take her place, his hands framing Dean’s face. 

Victor shrugged. "I warned you,” he nodded at the other firefighters and they advanced with the heavy machinery.

Dean was mumbling into the oxygen mask, muffled noises meeting Cas’ ears. Castiel’s fingers swept the back of Dean’s neck. Dean closed his eyes as Cas leaned down to press his lips to his forehead. He felt fingers press against his skull and looked up to see Dean’s arm hovering in front of him. Cas threaded his fingers with Dean’s and pressed Dean’s knuckles to his forehead. 

Dean was humming. Castiel began to recognize the notes from hey jude and he blinked back tears. His heart and stomach fell in tandem.

The crash of metal on metal filled the room as the truck was slowly lifted off of Dean’s body. His shoulders twitched and his mumbling turned to a pained squeak. Castiel pressed his face against Dean’s wrist, squeezing his fingers.

"I love you, Dean,” Cas sighed. “You’re going to be ok.”

Dean’s eyes opened and they swam with tears, the green distorting. "I need you.”

Meg had wheeled over the stretcher and was prepping Dean to be lifted onto it.

“Cas,” she huffed, working a plastic, handled plank under Dean’s back. 

"I love you,” Cas choked before moving to get Dean into the ambulance.

Blue and red lights shone through the windows as Castiel numbly worked through his routines to keep the patient alive. Dean had passed out and was breathing heavily on the bed. Cas’ novel was laying on the floor under the stretcher. There wasn’t much Castiel could do at this point; all procedures had been taken and surgery was all that was left. He listened to the heart monitor, watching the sway of liquid IV solution with the road.

"I love you,” Cas whispered as the nurses at the emergency room took away the gurney. He wanted to follow. He should follow them. Meg grabbed his upper arm before he could take a second step towards the door. 

"I love him,” he whispered at the ground.

"I know, Clarence,” she pulled him towards the waiting room. 

Castiel had paced the halls of the hospital while Dean was in surgery, twisting his wedding ring around his finger, until Sam had pushed him into a chair in the waiting room. He was nursing his third coffee when Pam found them. Her scrubs were covered in Dean’s blood and her mask was around her neck. He realized he was still covered in Dean’s blood. He nearly dropped his cup. Sam grabbed his forearm. She looked tired. She smiled and Sam whooped. 

“He’s in room 215, harassing our nurses.”

Sam began to speak to her, asking about the surgery, as Castiel sprinted towards the elevator. He waited for the elevator on bouncing feet. The doors opened and he bounded into the small space, jamming the button. He ran down the hall, passing room 209, 210, 211.

He skidded to a halt and looked into the room. Dean was smiling weakly and laughing with nurse Moseley. He was alive. A blooming sensation of adoration and relief warmed Cas’ body. He sighed and strode towards Dean.

“Cas!” He pulled Dean’s face to his and cut him off with his lips.

“Never do that again,” Cas said against Dean’s lips. Dean huffed a laugh as Cas pressed their mouths together, his fingers cradling Dean’s face. Cas felt hot, grateful, terrified tears press against the back of his eyes. He dropped into the chair next to Dean’s bed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, burying his face in Dean’s stomach.

“Hey, Cas. It’s ok, I'm fine.” Dean patted his thigh. “Good as new! Right, Miss Moseley? Tell my husband I'm fine.”

Cas laughed and sobbed at once. Dean burrowed his fingers into Cas’ hair. “Really, man, I'm fine.” 

"I thought I was going to lose you,” Cas whispered into the dressing gown. “So scared.”

Dean’s hand skimmed the nape of Cas’ neck, sweeping the collar of his shirt. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, buddy,” Dean chuckled. “Hey, come ‘ere.”

Dean pulled Cas onto the bed, encasing him in his arms. Breathing against Cas’ neck. Cas grabbed desperately at Dean’s shoulder blades. 

"I love you,” Dean said to Cas’ skin. Goosebumps manifested on Castiel’s flesh, his heart jumped at the desperation in Dean’s voice. “My first thought was of you. When the metal dug into me, I thought, ‘Cas is going to kill me’.” Castiel huffed and budded the side of Dean’s head lightly with his own.

Dean laughed. 

“You saved me, instead,” Cas felt Dean’s smile through his shirt. “You’re always surprising me, Cas.” Dean pulled back and grinned at him. Castiel shook his head halfheartedly. he reached for Dean’s hand and threaded their fingers. 

“You were humming Hey Jude.” Cas squirmed until he was comfortable, his side pressed against Dean’s.

“Was I?” Dean asked wistfully. "I remember thinking about my mom.” Castiel nodded, kissing Dean’s shoulder.

"I loved her, but I never really knew her, you know?” Castiel squeezed Dean’s fingers. "I was so young.” 

The staccato sounds of a heart monitor filled the room, out of time with their legato, lengthy breaths.

Dean began to hum, the notes of Hey Jude joining the beeps and breaths. Cas sighed.

"I love you.”


End file.
